<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Truly by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500153">Yours Truly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At least not one I could find, But you know it’s him we’re talking about here, Derek is not physically cheating on Braeden, Don’t judge him, Emotional Infidelity, Emotionally is a different story, Established Braeden/Derek Hale, F/M, God they didn’t even bother giving her a surname, He just needs to face up to what (or rather who) that is and accept it, He’s a good person and he’s suffered enough, I didn’t tag Stiles as a character because he’s never explicitly named in this, M/M, Of course it’s him, POV Braeden (Teen Wolf), Pre-Slash Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, but the heart wants what it wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden wasn’t snooping, but she recognizes love letters when she sees them. She just wishes the bundle her boyfriend kept stashed in a drawer, lovingly tied up with a ribbon, were from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Truly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So I saw the prompt words <em>drawer, gather, death</em> on the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and I couldn’t get this idea out of my head. I’ve never written Braeden before, but I gave it my best shot. Hope you enjoy. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s funny, Braeden thinks, how life can turn on the smallest of things. Like the simple search for a notepad sounding the death knell for her and Derek’s relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t snooping, she just needed some paper. His desk drawer seemed the place to look. She didn’t think he’d mind. Which led her to a bundle of letters, tied up with an actual, honest to God, red ribbon. She recognized the name and Beacon Hills return address on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t cheating. She gathered that from the letters. But his heart wasn’t hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hadn’t admitted it yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I’d love to hear what you made of the story so if you feel like sharing your thoughts on it please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>